


Missed

by sinofwriting



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "It's killing you."
Relationships: Shayne Topp/You
Kudos: 5





	Missed

“It’s killing you!” is screamed, making Y/N wince and take off the headphones. She liked the tv show, you just had to get past all the screaming some of the characters did. And some nights, she couldn’t handle the shrillness of the voices. Readjusting on the couch, she smiles when she sees Shayne. He’s hunched over the kitchen counter, text book open, laptop in front of him, as he takes notes. Glancing at the clock, she gets up.

Y/N wraps her arms around him, pressing her front to his back. “It’s time for you to put it away.”  
He nods, saving what he was working on, not wanting to fight her on the agreement they had. He yawns, “You alright?” He asks, when she doesn’t move.  
“Yeah, just missed you.” She admits.  
Shayne smiles sadly, for the past two weeks they had pretty much only seen each other when going to bed. “I missed you too.” He slowly stands up, giving her time to move away. Walking away from the kitchen counter, he wraps his arms around her, brushing their noses together. “Want to take a shower with me?”  
“Just a shower?” She asks, teasingly.  
His hands move lower, “You could convince me to do more.”


End file.
